The healthcare industry continues to see technology leveraged to provide improved outcomes for patients as new drugs and equipment give physicians ever improving tools to assess and treat disease. Meanwhile, technology has also been used by the healthcare industry to attempt to manage the many people, places and pieces of equipment that form the backbone of the various healthcare systems and hospitals that exist throughout the country. The goals of improving the quality of patient care while attempting to also control cost provide a seemingly endless supply of incentive to technology companies to develop tools for use by the healthcare industry. However, these tools, as effective as they may sometimes be, have often tended to be very focused on a specific pain point for healthcare systems resulting in a number of silos or islands of innovation that do not work with or reinforce each other. As a result, each healthcare system ends up managing a fragmented system of electronic tools that each aim to be helpful with respect to a limited scope of problems.
Accordingly, in the 24×7 world of patient care and personnel management, there remains a need to provide an integrated group management solution that is both cost effective and efficient.